He Can't Love You
by rita louise evans
Summary: Randy Loves Amy but Amy's with Adam will Randy be able to win the girl he loves. RandyAmy, JohnMaria and JeffTrish Fanfic please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**He Can't Love You**

**Chapter 1**

Randy was backstage of Raw when his best friend Amy came up behind him.

"Hey Randy" Amy said and hugged him.

"Hey Amy what's up" Randy asked.

"Randy, me and Adam are going to this club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Amy asked.

"Thanks Amy but I'll give it as miss"

"Ok Randy I'll be around yours in the morning so we can hang out together" Amy said.

"What about Adam" Randy asked.

"Adam's going to see his mom and I really missed you while you were away you're my best friend and I really want to catch up" Amy said.

"Ok Amy what time will you be coming" Randy asked.

"About 11:00" Amy said.

"Ok, so what do you want to do tomorrow" Randy asked.

"How about we go shopping" Amy said.

"That's sounds like fun you shop I carry" Randy said.

"Randy I know you love it really" Amy said.

"Of course when it's with you" Randy said.

Then Adam came over.

"Are you ready to go" Adam asked.

"Yeah bye Randy" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Randy said.

"Why do you hang around with him" Adam asked.

"Adam he's my best friend he'll always be in my life" Amy said.

"Yeah well I still don't like him" Adam said.

"Adam you don't have to like him he's my friend not yours" Amy said.

Randy was standing there watching the woman he loves walking down the halls with a right jerk.

"Why is she with him" Randy said.

"Why is who with him" John asked.

"It's nothing" Randy said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing, how about we go and get a drink and you can tell me what's up" John said.

"Ok let's go" Randy said.

"Just give me a minute to tell Maria where I'm going" John said.

"Ok I'm just gonna put my bag in my locker room" Randy said.

"I'll meet you at your locker room in five minutes" Randy said.

"Ok man" John said.

Then he went into his locker room to see Maria.

"Hey baby" John said.

"Hey" Maria said and kissed him.

"Baby I'm just going to go and get a drink with Randy" John said.

"Ok how long are you going to be I wanted to go to that club" Maria said.

"I won't be long but I think it would be best if I meet you there" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said and kissed him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" John said.

"Hi Maria, John are you ready to go" Randy asked.

"Yeah, baby I'll see you later" John said.

"Ok bye John, Randy" Maria said.

"Bye Maria" Randy said.

Then they went to the bar near the arena and John got them some beers.

"So randy what's up" John asked.

"I just don't get how a wonderful person like her can be with such a jerk, he doesn't deserve her" Randy said.

"Am I right in thinking your talking about Amy" John asked.

"John he treats her like shit, I just wish she could see that" Randy said.

"Randy one day she will, Randy can I ask you something" John asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Randy said.

"Randy you love her don't you" John asked.

"What do you mean" Randy asked.

"Randy I've seen the way you look at her it's like she's the only thing in the room" John said.

"Ok John I do love her, I love her so much it hurts, when I see her all I wanna do is hold her in my arms and never let her go, I want to wake up with her everyday for the rest of my life, I want to know when she's happy or sad I just want to be with her" Randy said.

"Randy have you told her how you feel" John asked.

"No I haven't" Randy said.

"Maybe you should" John said.

"I can't what if she doesn't feel the same way we could never go back to the way we were" Randy said.

"Randy you won't know unless you try" John said.

"I can't John I just can't" Randy said.

"Ok Randy are you going to that new club tonight" John asked.

"I can't, John I'll see you later" Randy said.

"Later Randy" John said.

When John got to the club everyone was there and he went and sat by Maria.

"Hey baby" Maria said.

"Hey" John said and kissed her.

"How's Randy" Maria asked.

"He's ok" John said.

"Why didn't he come" Maria asked.

"He said he didn't want too" John said.

"Oh ok" Maria said.

Then Amy came over.

"Hey Maria, John" Amy said.

"Hey Amy" Maria said.

"Hey Amy where's Adam this evening" John asked.

"He's around here somewhere" Amy said.

"So how have you been" John asked.

"I'm fine" Amy said.

"Amy me and some of the other girls are going shopping tomorrow would you like to come" Maria asked.

"Sorry Maria I can't I'm spending the day with Randy" Amy said.

"Ok cool" Maria said.

"Amy isn't that Adam over there chatting to some blonde girl" John said.

"It is will you please excuse me" Amy said.

Then Amy went over there and the girl was just leaving.

"Adam who was that" Amy asked.

"It was no one" Adam said.

"It didn't look like know one you handed her a piece of paper" Amy said.

"That it was nothing" Adam said.

"Adam who is she and I want the truth" Amy said.

"She was no one I've already told you" Adam said.

"Whatever" Amy said and walked off.

"Where are you going" Adam asked.

"Away from you" Amy said.

Then Amy went to Randy's place and Randy could see Amy had been crying so he hugged her.

"Amy what's wrong" Randy asked.

"Adam" Amy said.

"What did he do this time" Randy asked.

"We were in the club he was talking to some girl and he gave her a piece of paper when I asked him about it he said it was no one" Amy said.

"Amy I'm so sorry I should have been there" Randy said.

"It's ok Randy, Randy can I stay here I don't fell like going back home" Amy said.

"Of course you can" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I don't know what I'd do with out you" Amy said.

"Amy whenever you need me I'm here" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy, how about we watch a film I'm not that tired now" Amy said.

"Ok what would you like to watch" Randy asked.

"How about Fools Rush In I like that movie" Amy said.

"I don't think I have that one" Randy said.

"Yes you do I gave it to you ages ago" Amy said.

"Ok it must be in the never watch pile" Randy said.

Then Amy slapped him on the arm.

"I'm only joking" Randy said.

Then they sat down on the couch to watch the movie half way through the movie they fell asleep.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 2**

In the morning Randy woke up and found Amy lying in his arms, he wanted to move his arm so bad it had gone numb but he couldn't she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up he stayed there watching her sleep for ten minutes then she woke up.

"Morning Randy" Amy said.

"Good morning Amy would you like something to eat" Randy asked.

"Yes please" Amy said.

Then they went into the kitchen while Randy was making the breakfast Amy was sat at his kitchen table.

"Randy I don't really feel like going shopping today" Amy said.

"What that's a first Amy not wanting to go shopping" Randy said.

"Ha, ha very funny Randell" Amy said.

"Hey" Randy said.

"That's you name isn't it" Amy asked.

"Technically speaking yes but I prefer Randy thank you" Randy said.

"Randell sounds so much better don't you think" Amy said.

Then Randy chucked a kitchen cloth at her.

"Randell I'm only joking" Amy said.

Then randy stared chasing Amy around the room when he caught up with her he picked her up.

"Randell put me down" Amy said.

"Not until you call me Randy" Randy said.

"Randell stop" Amy said.

"How about I don't and say I did" Randy said.

"Randell where are you taking me" Amy said.

"For a swim" Randy said.

"You wouldn't" Amy said.

"Wouldn't I" Randy said.

Then he chucked her in the pool.

"That is so not funny" Amy said.

"Are you gonna call me Randy now" Randy asked.

"Come here a minute I wanna say something" Amy said.

Then Randy bent down to the pool.

"What is it" Randy asked.

"This" Amy said and grabbed him a pulled him into the pool.

"Amy you got me all wet" Randy said.

"You got me wet first" Amy said.

"You deserved it you kept calling me Randell when you know I hate that name" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I'm sorry" Amy said and hugged him.

"So Amy what was it you wanted to do today" Randy asked.

"We can't do it now were all wet so were gonna have to stay here until my clothes are dry" Amy said.

"Ok so what would you like to do in my lovely home" Randy said.

"How about we watch movies all day" Amy said.

"Now Amy what movies would you like to watch and please don't pick chick flicks" Randy said.

"Randy I was gonna pick Rocky and Beverly Hills Cop but thanks to the last comments I'm gonna pick Sweet Home Alabama and Love and Basketball" Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry I take it back please don't make me watch chick flicks" Randy pleaded.

"Ok Randy we won't watch chick flicks but I don't want to watch any horrors either" Amy said.

"Ok what about 2 Fast To Furious and Rocky Six" Randy said.

"Ok but next time I'm picking the movies and they'll be any movies of my choice" Amy said.

"Ok deal" Randy said.

"Randy I'm just gonna take a shower and I hope you won't mind but I'm gonna wear some of you're clothes" Amy said.

"No Amy I don't mind help yourself to whatever you want to wear" Randy said.

"Ok thanks Randy" Amy said.

"Amy while you're getting ready I'm gonna make us something to eat" Randy said.

"Ok thanks Randy" Amy said.

Twenty minutes later Amy came downstairs and randy thought to him self she looks good in my cloths, she looks good in anything.

"I'm gonna stick my wet clothes in the dryer" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Randy said.

Then he handed her some food.

"Thanks Randy" Amy said.

"You're welcome Amy" Randy said.

After they had finished eating they went and watched the movies during 2 Fast To Furious John rang.

"Hey John what's up" Randy asked.

"Randy have you herd from Amy" John asked.

"Yeah why" Randy said.

"Did she tell you what happened last night" John asked.

"Yeah she did" Randy said.

"How is she" John asked.

"She's fine she's at my house right now" Randy said.

"Randy have you told her yet" John asked.

"No" Randy said.

"Why not" John asked.

"John I can't" Randy said.

"Randy she must feel something for you she always comes to you before anyone else" John said.

"John I can't talk about this now I'll ring you later' Randy said.

"Ok man" John said.

Then randy carried on watching the movie.

"Randy I'm just gonna see if my clothes are dry" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Randy said.

A couple of minutes later Amy came back in the room.

"Randy my clothes are dry I'm just gonna go and get changed" Amy said.

"Ok Amy" Randy said.

Ten minutes later Amy came downstairs.

"Randy I'm gonna go I'll ring you later" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Randy said.

"Randy I want to thank you for today it really meant a lot to me" Amy said.

"Me too" Randy said and hugged her.

When Amy got home she was hoping Adam was still at his mom's she really didn't want to see him now, when Amy was going upstairs she herd these noises and she wondered what was going on, when she opened her bedroom door Adam was in their with the girl from the club.

"Amy it's not what it looks like" Adam said.

"No it's worse" Amy said and left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3 **

After she walked off Amy got into her car and went to Randy's house. When she got there Randy was just leaving and Randy could see she'd been crying.

"Amy what's wrong" Randy asked hugging her.

"It's Adam he's cheating on me" Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry, how do you know" Randy asked.

"I walked in on him and that woman from the club" Amy said.

"Amy it's gonna be ok come in I'll take care of you I won't let him do this to you again" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I don't know what I'd do without you" Amy said.

"Amy would you like a drink" Randy asked.

"I'll have a double whisky thanks" Amy said.

"Ok Amy double whisky coming right up" Randy said.

"Randy why did he do this to me wasn't I good enough for him" Amy asked.

"Amy don't ever think like that he doesn't deserve someone like you this is not you're fault it's his he doesn't know what he had, how could he not see how wonderful you are" Randy said.

"Randy that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" Amy said.

"Amy I mean it you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known you have the kindest heart and if Adam couldn't see that he's the idiot" Randy said and Amy started crying even more.

"Why couldn't Adam be more like you" Amy asked.

"I'm one of a kind me, my mom said they broke the mould when they made me" Randy said.

"Randy" Amy said and started laughing.

"That's my girl" Randy said and hugged her.

"Randy would you mind if I stay here a while" Amy asked.

"Amy you can stay as long as you want" Randy said.

"Thanks Randy I couldn't handle going home right now" Amy said.

"How about we watch a movie" Randy asked.

"Ok I'd like that" Amy said.

"How about Fools Rush In I know that's you favorite movie" Randy said.

"Ok but didn't we watch that yesterday" Amy asked.

"We did but I would watch it again if it makes you happy I'll do anything for that smile on your face" Randy said.

"Really" Amy said.

"Amy you're my best friend I'd do anything for you" Randy said.

"I love you too Randy" Amy said.

Randy couldn't believe he herd her say that he didn't know what to say so he kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back then they spent the night together. The next morning Amy woke up next to Randy and she remembered what happened and thought what have I done then she got up.

"Amy where are you going" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower and get ready" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna go and make us something to eat" Randy said.

While Randy was downstairs in the kitchen making them breakfast John rang.

"Hey Randy" John said.

"Hey John what's up" Randy asked.

"Not much you seem happy" John said.

"I am" Randy said.

"Ok Randy what's going on you're never this happy" John said.

"Me and Amy got together last night" Randy said.

"What ok tell me what happened" John said shocked at what he was hearing.

"Ok to cut a long story short Adam cheated on her and Amy caught them then she came over and we were talking and she told me she loved me and I kissed her and she kissed me back and you know what happened next" Randy said.

"Congrats man" John said.

"Thanks John" Randy said.

Then Amy came in the room.

"John I gotta go I'll ring you later" Randy said.

"Randy we need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Randy said.

Then they went and sat at the kitchen table.

"Randy last night shouldn't have happened I'm really sorry" Amy said.

"Amy I don't know what you mean" Randy asked.

"Randy I need time to think I can't deal with this right now" Amy said.

"What about us" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry Randy there is no us I'm so sorry" Amy said and ran off.

"Amy" Randy yelled and went after her but it was too late she was driving off.

Then Randy went back inside and thought what have I done why did I have to kiss her, how could I have been such an idiot I've lost her now.

Then Randy went and got ready, he didn't really feel like going to the show but he had too. Twenty minutes later he got to the arena and he bumped into John.

"Hey Randy where's Amy" John asked.

"I don't know" Randy said.

"Randy what's happened" John asked.

"Amy left she said last night was a mistake" Randy said.

"I'm sorry man" John said.

"John how could I have been so stupid" Randy said.

"Randy this is not you're fault she must have felt something too otherwise last night wouldn't have happened" John said.

"John you're right I've got to go and find her" Randy said.

Then he started running back to his car.

"What about you're match" John yelled.

"I don't care I've got to find her" Randy said.

Then he went to Amy's house and Adam answered.

"Where's Amy" Randy asked.

"I don't know she took some clothes and left I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me" Adam said.

"Adam how could you hurt her" Randy asked.

"What's it got to do with you" Adam said.

"You never deserved her" Randy said.

"What would you know you're just jealous she never liked you" Adam said and Randy hit him and walked off.

Then he thought where could she have gone. I'm goona find her I have too.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 **

Amy decided to go to Trish and Jeff's place Trish could see Amy had been crying.

"Amy what's wrong"

"Adam cheated on me" Amy said.

"Amy I'm so sorry, how do you know" Trish asked.

"I walked in on him" Amy said.

"Amy are you ok" Trish asked.

"Not really" Amy said.

"Amy if Adam couldn't see what he had it's his loss not yours, don't cry over him" Jeff said.

"I'm not" Amy said.

"If you're not crying over Adam why are you crying" Jeff asked.

"After I caught Adam and this woman I went over to Randy's house and we were talking and he kissed me and I kissed him back then we spent the night together, and when I got up this morning I couldn't believe what had happened and I told Randy it was a mistake he looked hurt so not only have I lost Adam I've lost Randy too" Amy said.

"Amy I'm so sorry" Jeff said.

"Trish, Jeff would you mind if I stayed here a few days" Amy asked.

"Amy you can stay as long as you like" Trish said.

After leaving Amy's house Randy went back to the arena and he went to see Maria to see if she knew where Amy was.

"Hey Randy what's up" Maria asked.

"Maria have you herd from Amy" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry Randy, I haven't" Maria said.

"Maria do you have any idea where Amy would have gone" Randy asked.

"She might have gone to Trish and Jeff's place I can give you there number if you like" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria" Randy said.

"That's ok Randy have you seen my boyfriend anywhere" Maria asked.

"I saw him earlier" Randy said.

"Randy here's the number and if you see John tell him I want to speak to him" Maria said.

"Ok thanks Maria" Randy said.

Then Randy rang Trish and Jeff's house and Trish answered.

"Hey Trish" Randy said.

"Hey Randy what's up" Trish said and Amy looked at her and whispered "I'm not here".

"Trish have you seen Amy" Randy asked.

"I'm sorry Randy I haven't" Trish said.

"Trish if you see her tell her I love her and we need to talk" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I will" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I'll speak you later" Randy said.

"Bye Randy" Trish said.

"What did he say" Amy asked.

"He said if I saw you to tell you he loves you and he really needs to talk to you" Trish said.

"Trish what am I gonna do" Amy asked.

"Amy how do you feel about Randy" Trish asked.

"What do you mean" Amy asked.

"Amy you must feel something for Randy otherwise last night wouldn't have happened" Trish said.

"I love Randy he's one of my best friends I'm just so confused right now" Amy said.

"Amy you need to follow your heart" Trish said.

"I know thanks Trish" Amy said.

"Amy can I ask you something" Trish asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Amy said.

"What was it like" Trish asked.

"What was what like" Amy asked.

"Being with Randy" Trish asked.

"Trish I can't believe you just asked me that" Amy said and started laughing.

"What like you've never thought about what Jeff was like" Trish asked.

"Eww he's like my brother" Amy said.

"Ok maybe you haven't so what was it like" Trish asked.

"Trish it was nice can we change the subject please" Amy said.

Then Jeff came in the room.

"So what are you talking about" Jeff asked and Amy and Trish started laughing, "what's so funny" Jeff asked.

"Trish was wondering how good Randy was" Amy said.

"I think I'll go back outside and let you finish talking I really don't need to hear about you and Randy" Jeff said.

"Jeff so you don't talk to the guys about what we're like" Trish said.

"I don't what I do with you is private but the other guy's do" Jeff said.

"So what do they say" Trish asked.

"I'm not going to tell you" Jeff said.

"Why" Trish asked.

"Baby what guys talk about should remain with the guy's we don't want to know about what you talk about" Jeff said.

"Ok" Trish said.

"Trish, Jeff I'm just gonna pop out for a couple of hours" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said.

"Bye Amy" Jeff said, and then he kissed Trish.

"Jeff you really don't talk about what we do" Trish asked.

"No why" Jeff asked.

"Don't they ever ask" Trish asked.

"They ask but I don't tell them what we have is special you're not just some notch on my bedpost" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

"So what do you think Amy should do" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Amy needs to do what's right for her" Trish said.

"I agree but if I see Adam he's gonna get his arse whooped" Jeff said.

"I know what you mean I can't believe he did that to her actually I can what did Amy ever see in him" Trish asked.

"Good question" Jeff said.

Then the phone rang and Trish answered.

"Hey Trish" Maria said.

"Hey Maria what's up" Trish asked.

"I'm just ringing to see how you are" Maria asked.

"I'm fine how are you" Trish asked.

"I'm cool it's not the same around here without you" Maria said.

"Thanks Maria I think I'm gonna come back soon, I didn't think I could miss wrestling this much" Trish said.

"Ok cool when you do decide to come back call me" Maria said.

"Maria I will how's John" Trish asked.

"He's fine how's Jeff" Maria asked.

"He's ok" Trish said.

"That's good have you herd from Amy" Maria asked.

"Yeah she's gonna stay here for a while" Amy said.

"Ok cool I still can't Adam done that to her" Maria said.

"I know" Trish said.

"Trish I've got to go but say hi to everyone for me" Maria said.

"I will bye Maria" Trish said.

"Hey baby are you ready to go" John asked.

"Yeah I'm ready" Maria said and kissed him.

"Ok cool I'm really worried about Randy I've never seen him like this" John said.

"John I'm sure he'll be ok once he's spoken to Amy" Maria said.

"Yeah but what if he can't find her" John asked.

"Amy's at Trish and Jeff's place" Maria said.

"Really I need to tell Randy" John said.

While John and Maria we're walking through the corridor Adam overheard their conversation.

"So that's where she is" Adam said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5 **

After Adam left the arena he went to the airport and got a plane to North Carolina to Trish and Jeff's place an hour later he got there and knocked on the door and Trish answered.

"What do you want" Trish asked.

"I'm here to see Amy" Adam said.

"She's not here" Trish said.

"Don't lie I know she's here" Adam said.

"So what if she's here she doesn't want to talk to you" Trish said.

"Trish this is none of your business" Adam said.

"It is my business when you hurt my best friend" Trish said.

Then Jeff came to the door.

"Are look it's the younger Hardy how's TNA" Adam said and started laughing.

"How about I show you with my fist" Jeff said.

"You haven't got the balls to hit me" Adam said.

"Wanna bet' Jeff said.

Then Amy came to the door.

"Jeff its ok I'll talk to him" Amy said.

Then they went for a walk.

"Adam what are you doing here" Amy asked.

"I'm here to see you" Adam said.

"Why" Amy asked.

"Amy I love you I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry you've got to believe me" Adam said.

"Adam how am I supposed to trust you after what you've done" Amy said.

"Baby I swear I'll never cheat on you again you've got to believe me if you take me back I swear everything will be different" Adam said.

"Ok Adam but if you ever cheat on me again that's it" Amy said.

"I know thank you' Adam said and kissed her.

Then they went back to Trish and Jeff's place.

"Adam please wait in my car while I tell Trish and Jeff" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Adam said and went and sat in Amy's car.

Then Amy went into the house.

"So what's happened" Trish asked.

"Me and Adam have decided to give it another go" Amy said.

"Amy you can't be serious he cheated on you" Trish said.

"I know that but he's sorry and I did go with Randy" Amy said.

"Amy I know that, I still think you being stupid but if you need me you know where I am" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish where's Jeff" Amy asked.

"He's gone to see Matt I'll tell him when he gets back what's happened" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

When Maria and John got home they went and watched TV.

"Maria I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna ring Randy and see if he's ok" John said.

"Ok baby" Maria said.

Then John rang Randy.

"Hey John what's up" Randy asked.

"Not much have you spoke to Amy yet" John asked.

"No I don't know where she is" Randy said.

"Amy's at Trish and Jeff's place" John said.

"She's not I rang Trish and she told me she wasn't" Randy said.

"She is Maria told me" John said.

"Thanks John I gotta go" Randy said.

"Ok good luck Randy" John said.

"Thanks John" Randy said.

Then he got into his car and drove to North Carolina a couple of hours later he arrived at Trish and Jeff's place and he knocked on the door.

"Hey Randy" Trish said.

"Hey Trish is Amy here" Randy asked.

"No she was but she's gone now" Trish said.

"Where has she gone" Randy asked.

"She left with Adam I tried to stop her" Trish said.

"I'm too late I've lost her know" Randy said.

"Randy this is my fault if I had told you earlier she was here maybe she'd be with you now and not that scumbag Adam" Trish said.

"No Trish this is my fault if only I'd told her how I felt, I love her so much what am I gonna do without her" Randy said.

"Randy Amy loves you I know she does she needs to admit it to herself" Trish said.

"I hope you're right, Trish I'm gonna go I'll ring you later say hi to Jeff for me" Randy said.

"I will bye Randy" Trish said and hugged him.

Then Randy decided to stay in North Carolina for a few days he didn't feel like driving home he decided to go and get a drink and he bumped into Matt and Jeff at the bar.

"Hey Randy" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff, Matt" Randy said.

"Hey Randy what brings you too North Carolina" Matt asked.

"I came to see Amy but I was too late' Randy said.

"What do you mean you're too late Amy's at my house" Jeff said.

"She's not she left with Adam" Randy said.

"I can't believe she went back to that jerk" Jeff said.

"Jeff when it comes to Adam it's like he has a hold over Amy whatever he say's she believes him" Matt said.

"Why can't she see him for what he really is a liar and a cheat" Randy said.

"The next time I see him I'm gonna show him what's up" Jeff said.

"So am I' Randy said.

"It hasn't been announced yet but I'm gonna be coming back to the WWE soon" Jeff said.

"Really what about TNA" Randy asked.

"My contract ran out a month ago and I didn't renew it so in a month I'll be eligible to wrestle for the WWE" Jeff said.

"That's good will you be joining Raw or Smackdown" Randy asked.

"Hopefully Raw, Randy can I ask you something" Jeff asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Randy said.

"How do you feel about Amy" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean" Randy asked.

"I need to know how you really feel about her she's like a sister to me I need to know if you'll ever hurt her" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I love her so much it hurts all I wanna do is make her happy" Randy said.

"Randy you need to tell her how you feel" Jeff said.

"I know and I will" Randy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
